The present invention relates to electric drive apparatus and/or electric drive control process.
A Japanese patent document JP05-176419A (U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,749) shows an electric drive apparatus including an electric motor and a continuously-variable transmission. This electric drive apparatus is arranged to achieve a driving state adapted to a driver's intention by controlling the rotational speed of the motor at a desired motor speed obtained from a maximum efficiency curved line of the inverter and motor, and varying the transmission ratio or gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission.